Pooh's Adventures of Cowman - The Uddered Avenger/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger. Prologue rock shows up, and cuts to Patrick sitting in his chair, watching TV. SpongeBob soon arrives * SpongeBob: Patrick! Guess what came in the mail today! * Patrick: OH! WHAT! takes out a video tape from his back * SpongeBob: This... gets a closer cut of video tape * Patrick: Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger?! ''Stick It In! slides the video tape into Patrick's TV and presses a button, Everyone immediately goes to Patrick's couch (The movie opens up to a dark night in the city and two bank robbers are coming down the alley) * '''Robber 1:' I told you stealing these empty cash bag with dollar signs would be a sinch. * Robber 2: Yeah. Now, let's get back to the hideout and stuff them with money. (suddenly he was tied up and mysteriously disappeared) * Robber 1: Lenny? Lenny? You're quieter than usual. Where'd you go? (Suddenly a signal with a cow with a mask on appears on the wall) * ???: I'm afraid your friend's a little "tied up". * Robber 1: That light, those horrible puns. It could only mean one thing. * Otis: (as Cowman) That's right punk. It's Cowman. * Pip: (as Ratboy) And Ratboy. (The robber hits Otis with a trash can lid) * Otis: Garbage can lids, my only weakness. (hit with a tin can) Tin can, my only other weakness. (hit with a loaf of bread) Wheat bread, yet another of my weaknesses. * Pip: Cowman, he's getting away. (points to the robber climbing up the roof) * Otis: Not for long, Rat of Rats. Cowsuckers, suckinate! (started to climb the walls) * Woman: (gasps) You're Cowman. * Otis: Please return to your widescreen TV. Wow, that is a widescreen. Look at that picture. It's actually like I'm at the game. * Pip: Focus. * Otis: Yeah, you can focus... * Pip: Focus on the crime! * Otis: Oh right, crime. * Woman: Go get 'em, Cowman. (continued climbing) * Pip: And Ratboy! * Woman: Whatever. (As they made it to the roof, the robber knocks the board between the two buildings. Otis then uses his boots springs to jump across, but he fell then jumps back up but lands in the roof) * Otis: Ow, ow, ow. Oh, that is very painful. * Robber 1: Looks like the tables have turn, Cowman. (pulls out a taser) * Pip: (with a can tied to his back) Jetpack, activate. (punches the robber and knocks away the taser) * Otis: Sayonara, dirtbag. (punches the robber all the way to the clock) Hehe. Looks like he'll be doing some time. * Pip: Hmmm, I don't get it. * Otis: Cause its a big clock. You know, he'll be doing time meaning in prison. * Pip: I'm not following. * Otis: It's a pretty common phr-- forget it. Cowman-- * Pip: And Ratboy-- * Both: AWAY!!! (swings off into the night and some people take pictures)(Credits plays) At the Barnyard/ Guarding the Kernel (At the Barnyard, Otis tells everyone about his and Pip stopping crime) * Otis: So then I said, "Looks like he'll be doing some time." * Pig: I don't get it. * Pip: That's what I said. * Luan: I get it. He was stuck on a clock. * Otis: See? She gets it. * Eeyore: If he was doing time, wouldn't he be in jail? * Otis: Oh, nevermind. The point is our superhero fame is really growing. * Bessie: Earth to superlosers, no one cares. * Peck: Yeah, Otis. You've would've been killed. * Rabbit: Or got captured by one of our enemies. * Freddy: Or got a super-suit rash. * Abby: I think what Otis did was brave and wonderful. * Pig: Yeah, that's because you like him. * Louds Girls: Oooooooooh! * Otis: No she doesn't. Do you? * Peck, Pig, and Freddy: Abby likes Otis! Abby likes Otis! * Abby: Do not! Do not! Do not! Lalalalalalala--- * Otis: Guys, guys, getting off point. This superhero thing might really take off and if you guys joined us as the Justice Brood, we can all do it together. * Sunset Shimmer: Sounds tempting. * Timmy: Yeah. * Pooh: What about the rest of you? (Everyone stood quiet) * Pig: Hey, who wants to clog dance? * Freddy: Ooh, I'm in. * Peck: Sweet. (All three clog danced) * Abby: Otis, I don't know about them, but I love to join you gu--- * Otis: Hold that thought, Abby. Pip, my cow senses are tingling. * Pip: Your what? * Otis: My cow senses. Do you remember I was once bit by an alien cow and became down with bovine superpowers? * Pip: That never happened. * Otis: Nevertheless, my cow sense never lies. * Pip: Hey you're right. The Cow-signal (They saw the Cow-signal) * Otis: We're being summoned. To the cow-cycle..Mooooooooo.(At the Mayor's office) *Mayor: May I have his dance, Madame Stapler. Why Mr. Pencil Cup, aren't you the bold one. (makes them dnace) * Otis: Sorry to interupt your office supply hoedown. Mooo--(hit with the top of a window) ow. * Pip: Moo-ow? No, it just moo. * Otis: I know how to moo it's just I hit my head. * Mayor: Ahem! * Otis: Mr. Mayor, sir, we came as soon as we could. * Mayor: I'm glad to see you, boys. Now here's the deal: I got a job for you fellowers, okay? * Otis: We won't let you down. Cowman and Ratboy, away! * Mayor: Where you going? Do you want to know what it is? * Otis: Uh right. What it is. (whispering to Pip) That's why he's the mayor. * Mayor: Well, as you know, the county fair starts tomorrow. Folks are coming from all over the county to see the fair's main exhibit. (Points to a giant kernel) The Jurassic Corn Kernel (Otis and Pip are amazed) * Otis: That is something. * Pip: What the heck is it? * Mayor: It's a giant prehistoric corn kernel. Perfectly preserved since dinosaur times. It's the only one in the world. * Otis: And you want us to guard it. * Mayor: No, I want you to dress it up, take it dancing. Of course I want you to guard it. Here's the key to the display case. * Otis: This ancient nugget of corny goodness will be safe with us. (whispers) We were never here. (throws a smoke bomb but fails) sorry, I'm still working on the formula for that one. Anyway, Cowman... * Pip: And Ratboy... * Both: AWAY...(fall but realizes they're already on the ground) * Pip: Wow, guarding that corn kernel will be an awesome responsibility. * Otis: Are you kidding, it'll be a cakewalk on Planet Easy. What kind of wacked-out super-loon would bother to steal some old corn kernel? Growth of A Villain (At a plant laboratory) * Familiar male voice: Working with this evil plant guy makes me ill. I don't know why Bowser make us work with him, because he fail to capture Pooh and his lackys around by this called Barnyard. Well this plan, it's going to be different. * Rita Repulsa: Aw, give me a break! Bowser always say that. * Lord Zedd: How would you know?! Him, Bowser Jr. and the Dazzlings have failed their missions too. Well this time Bowser has send us here to complete his plan and we will get that bear and his pals for him, even that talking Cow too! Isn't that right, Merton? * Merton: That's right, and all we had to do is steal the Jurassic Corn Kernel! Only I, Merton Fargleman, twisted botanical genius can harness the power of its prehistoric DNA. And so I shall! (laughs) Greenhouse meeting, everyone. (plant hybirds gather around him) I assume you all recall how my brilliant plant hybrids were rejected at the county fair year after year after year! Exploding-avocado bush, you remember, right? Well, this year I shall use the Jurassic Kernel to create a plant so amazing, so terrifying so capable of bone-crushing mayhem that I, Merton Fargleman, shall finally win the coveted blue ribbon. * Plants: (applaused) * Merton: Why, thank you, you're too kind, really. I'm here all week, try the water. But if my plan is to succeed I must assume a bewildering disguise, like so. (puts on a mustachee and the Plants gasp) my doctor says that evil, gloating laughter excites my angina but I shall laugh just the same. * Goldar: So, where the troops that Bowser had send us? * Familiar voice: Right here! (Then it was the Dazzlings and Dr. Facilier) * Lord Zedd: Oh, my great friends. It's happy to seen you four again. * Aria Blaze: Glad to be working with 3 original villains who once took on the Power Rangers. *'Goldar:' The pleasure is ours. * Dr. Facilier: Now, that we have the gang all together, we will capture our enemies and rule the world. (All the villains laughed) * Merton: (Laughs) Oh, there it is. Title (Meanwhile, back at the Barnyard) * Timmy: I can't belevie that Otis and Pip are famous superhero now. * * * * Familiar Voice: Hi, everybody. * Tigger: Well, what do you know? (Then, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy comes in) * * * * * * * (Then Otis and Pip comes in) * Otis: Guys, great news. * Pooh: What is it Otis? * Otis: You know how we've always wanted to go to the county fair but we can't because we're talking barn animals? * Abby: Yeah. * Pig: Keep talking. * Freddy: Go on. * Otis: The mayor wants Cowman 'y Ratboy to guard a giant corn rutabaga * Pip: Corn kernel. * Otis: Right- and you guys can all join us as the Justice Brood, huh? * Sunset Shimmer: I'm in. * Freddy: Not interested. * Pig: I find the tights chafing. * Abby: What, come on, fellows. This is our chance to strike fear into the hearts of evil-doers. (moos so loud it anyones everyone) * Otis: Well, I like Abby's and Sunset's spirit. Guys, come on, this'll make us the most famous superheroes in the tri-county area. * Peck: Yeah, I don't know, otis. Isn't it a little risky going out in public? * Otis: Risky, what's risky? Come on, not as long as we're in our costumes. We can get away with anything. * - * - * Timmy: I hear they're selling funnel cake. (Everyone gets excited) * Otis: Justice brood, assemble. Ending cut with the words the end are shown * Patrick: Hey, what happened? Why are those squiggles on the screen? * SpongeBob: Those are called 'End Credits', Patrick. * Patrick: End credits? But I don't want it to end! * SpongeBob: That's why Neptune gave us the rewind button! Pushes a button * Patrick: Thank you Neptune! (THE END) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes